


Stuck in the Middle with You

by masha (masha_l)



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masha_l/pseuds/masha
Summary: Valery is a reserved man. His mind otherwise...





	Stuck in the Middle with You

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ok, but I'm basing myself on the fictional characters, no in the real persons so, no.  
> 2) I'm not a native English speaker, sorry about that  
> 3) Masha = My headcanon name of Valer's cat  
> 4) Based on Stuck in the Middle with You - Stealers Wheel  
> 5) Credits to @elenatria for his always so accurate descriptions of the Valoris scenes

**Well I don't know why I came here tonight…**

Valery Legasov was waiting on the Kremlin palace while the committee discusses the current problem at hand. He seriously doesn’t understand what’s expected from him sitting here like a complete idiot.

 

_“Well, at least the palace has a nice view…”_

The secretary hands him the report from the same Boris Shcherbina who called him earlier. Valery rises his head to look at the secretary and thank her for the first time since he sits here.

 

_“God girl! Do you have a mirror at home? Did you realize that makeup doesn’t really suit you at all?”_

 

Legasov blushes at his own thoughts. Lowers his head, looks at the floor and smiles, without looking at the secretary again.

 

_“Ehm… did I say that or I just thought it?”_

 

**I got the feeling that something ain’t right**

 

_“Fuck no… graphite on the floor? What the fuckity fuck!! The reactor exploded and we’re all going to die and…”_

 

-All right, professor, they’re ready...

 

  _“... did I leave enough food for Masha?? And what if they found the pile of garbage I never took out… “_

 

-Professor Legasov?

 

**I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair**

 

Valery enters the room full of clean profiles and expensive suits. They’re all already talking when he enters but a complete silence covers the room when they finally see him standing there.

 

His breath comes out in puffs as if his body was protecting him from the poisoning atmosphere or the room.

 

_“Ok Valera, don’t panic. You got this, you know what...oh fuck, it that fucking Gorbachev?”_

 

The people were now staring at him violently. A man grunts and looks directly at him with so much intensity that he can’t help but turn his attention to him while he makes a gesture to sit.

 

_“What the fuck you, idiot, just sit already”-Boris_

 

The chat resumes.

 

_“Oh… so YOU are Mr. Boris Deepfuckme-voice Sherbina…”_

 

**And I’m wondering how I’ll get down the stairs**

 

_“Wait, what? Fucking stable? Are you out of your stupid mind?? Just because you are all… power and fancy looks and… your suit looks so fucking good on you think that...”_

 

Everybody stands to leave. The meeting is dismissed

 

_“Wait, what? No, no, no, this is a fucking shitty problem and we got to start evacuation and dig us a very big hole on the ground because the entire planet is going to come from our asses and we’re all going to die and…”_

 

Gorbachev interrupts unconvinced but curious at what Legasov was describing.

 

_“Yes! It’s not a fucking rock you dense motherfucker!”_

 

_“Oh for god sake, shut up already”-Boris_

 

Gorbachev is convinced of the urgency of the situation. Orders Boris to keep on and report directly to him.

 

\- Wise desition General Secretary...

-...and take professor Legasov with you.

 

_“Wait, what? The weirdo?”-Boris_

 

_“Wait, what, going there with Deep Fuck voice? Don’t do that man, he’ll probably throw me out of the helicopter of something”_

 

But Gorbachev insists as Boris doesn’t have any experience with nuclear plants and soon everybody gets up to leave before they are assigned to any other dirty task.

Boris remains still. Emanating fury.

 

_“Ohh man... So it seems I’m stuck with you now, aren’t I? I don’t even know who you’re but you’re so fucking screwed. I’m going to throw your body to that fucking reactor and you’ll report me directly from your new position in the bottom of core you asshole…” - Boris  
_

 

Legasov exhales a heavy breathing he didn’t know he was holding and raises his head to look at Boris, asking for mercy.

 

_“So... it seems I’m stuck with you now, aren’t I?-Boris_

 

And as he could hear his thoughts, Boris turns to look at Valery with the date and hour of his death written all over his deadly glance.

 

**It's so hard to keep this smile from my face**

 

_“Oh fuck. He’s looking at me. God, he’s fucking hot. Stop staring foxy, don’t you know it’s rude?”_

 

**Losing control, yeah, I’m all over the place**

 

Valery scared looks softness the rage running in Boris blood. It’s almost amusing. Eyes lock. Boris can’t decide if he wants to kill this man or just throw him against the nearest wall and...

 

_“What I’m going to do with you weirdo”-Boris_

 

-Oh I don’t know... Fuck me maybe?


End file.
